


why are you kicking?

by gaypetersimmonds



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Romeo and Juliet References, the diory content we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: rory cannot dance, but she has to for romeo and juliet, so who else to help her but the aspiring actress herself, diane lee?





	why are you kicking?

Rory Browne was never a “good dancer”.

At every Christmas party, birthday or wedding, she was ridiculed for her horrible moves, which is why she preferred to work backstage, because no one could ridicule you if you didn’t do anything.

But, in her senior production of Romeo and Juliet, they needed more ensemble members, so she had to step in.

But the problem was, she couldn’t step in time.

At least she wasn’t the worst dancer - Zach White had to count out loud to be in time - but she was still on Sister Chantelle’s hit list, so she decided to stay after rehearsal one night and practise.

Arms, two, three. Feet, two, three. Back, two, three. Partner, two, three.

But no matter what she did, she couldn’t get it right.

The door swung open and an astonished “oh!” was heard.

Diane Lee.

Rory stumbled over her feet, falling face first onto the dirty school carpet.

“What are you doing here?” Diane whispered, as if she was in the middle of church and had to say something.

“Practising,” Rory groaned, standing up - a good head taller than Diane. “What about you?”

“I was tidying the chairs away for Sister Chantelle,” Diane said, puffing out her chest with pride. “She says that I’m a great help, did you know that?”

Rory nodded, keeping her laughter inside her.

Everyone knew how Diane was a persistent thorn in Sister Chantelle’s side, but in an endearing way.

“Maybe I could help you!” Diane said with a wide smile, her glasses slipping down her nose.

Rory felt her jaw drop open.

“Um, I don’t-”

“Perfect! Let’s get started! Now, what are you having trouble with?”

Rory moved her hands around her head, trying to articulate words.

“The-”

“Pretty much everything, Diane.”

“Oh. Um, that’s no trouble! We can, uh, we can do this! Let’s start with the waltz.”

Rory tried to figure out a way to say “thanks, but I have a huge crush on you and that would only make it worse”, but her mouth didn’t want to co-operate.

“So,” Diane said, putting a hand on Rory’s waist and a hand in her hand, “we go step two three four, step two three four, step two-ow!”

Rory had stood on Diane’s foot.

“I-I’m so sorry! We can stop, I can ask Zach to-”

“It’s fine!” Diane snapped, before regaining her normal bubbly composure. “I mean, I can help, everything is great.”

Rory’s heart broke a little as they continued to waltz slowly around the room, Diane only getting a couple more steps on her foot and one or two kicks to the shin.

“You’re… ow, this hurts. You’re a natural, Rory!” Diane said, clearly lying through her teeth, but Rory smiled as if she believed her.

“Thanks.”

“Now, Pilgrim’s Hands.”

Diane began to move Rory’s arms into the right positions, getting far too close for comfort.

“Now, the legs.”

Rory began to kick aimlessly, making Diane go into spiels of laughter.

“What?” Rory said, as Diane clutched a stitch in her side.

“You’re… so… bad!”

Rory smiled at the shaking head of coal black hair and the melodic, high pitched laugh.

God, Rory loved girls.

But one specific girl she really loved.

“If I’m so bad, maybe I need another lesson. Tomorrow night, at seven?”

Diane looked flabbergasted.

“Um, yeah! Sure! See you then, pal!”

Rory smiled at Diane’s nervous double thumbs up, as she turned and walked away.

She had seen enough gay movies and had read enough Tumblr posts to know she just made a gay power move.


End file.
